Where Will It Take Us?
by That guy. Yes - That guy
Summary: Apparently, everyone is having a busy day. Rarity, having grown tired of work decides to have a break. It won't change a thing ... Right? It's a whole bunch of other ships, but mostly Rarijack. Human Aug. Rated T for implied things ... THOSE things. Also, Reviews are much appreciated (Don't hold back on them! I can take it ... I'm a big boy.) Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**I'm going to try to extend each chapter from this one. This has ... about 3 and a half thousand? So the next one'll have 3.6K and so on. I also would like to thank you for your time to read my stuff. This is my first one after all. Being introduced into Fics from a girl I know then writing them ... it's great ... I feel free here. A guy with no limits. Yeah.  
With that out of the way ... on with the story! **

(~Chapter 1~) - It was an Accident!

It was a particularly busy day, there was no place where just one person was sitting idly by. The sky was clear, the weather wasn't too hot or too cold, but nobody ever noticed, at least most people didn't.

In a certain boutique, one more person was working overtime. "Gah!" occasionally rings through the building, from a workroom upstairs. "Oh, for Pete's sake! I absolutely hate how these colours play out!" A woman's voice, as loud as explosions can be, booms through the room.

"I need a break, perhaps a walk outside will calm me down." and so she did. Before going outside, she looks at herself in the mirror, sighing. Her hair was still curled perfectly, but she was wearing minimal to no make-up. "Oh Rarity, you can go one day without make-up. Men fall for you au-naturale anyway."

Walking out the door, the sun shone on a busy street, most people outside were running or walking at a speed where it could be considered jogging. A few people took glances at the lady walking down the street, some even courageous enough to wave. Rarity giggled as she waved back, "It seems I'm not the only person who is having a bad day."

She arrived at the library, only to find a young boy who apparently adores her a bit too much. He addressed her casually, "Hey, Rarity!" the boy was helping another visitor take out some books to read. "Hello Spikey-wikey!" she petted his head, causing a bright blush to form on his face. "Where is Twilight? Is she not in charge today?" she asked as she slowly let herself in.

"Oh, Twilight? She's really sick. It started last night and she said not to let any visitors in her room until she's fully recovered. That includes me. So she assigned me to be Head Librarian for until she is better." Rarity could sense the sadness in his voice and decided to leave him to his work. "Oh, Spike, she'll be well in due time, and if you followed her orders, she'd be better in no time at all."

"Really?" His eyes sparkled bright green. "Most definitely, you have my word." Walking out, she saw that her reassuring words gave him a smile.

Rarity decided that today, on this break that she almost never gave herself, that she would visit her closest friends. She absolutely hated having nothing to do, so seeing how her friends were would give her the energy boost she needed. She went to Sugar Cube Corner, the best place to be with her friends, since it was close to the library.

The bakery housed a girl of her age, one who is hyperactive and sometimes too optimistic, goes by Pinkamena Diane Pie. Rarity looked around the shop, no seat was vacant and two of the best bakers in town were zooming across the store serving every single one of their customers.

She eventually got one of the two to stop working for a moment to talk. "Is Pinkie available?" A man with two trays on each arm turned his head to speak. "Actually … no. She went to her family's rock farm today. I don't think she'd be back anytime soon. Now, if you'll excuse me …." He went back to his servicing his customers along with his wife. "Oh, of course ." Rarity watched in awe as the two of them looked so calm as if a full house was completely normal. She stood there amazed at how they could deal with this, if it were up to her, she'd just faint. "I could learn a thing or two from those two." She thought.

She decided that Pinkie would be back someday, no doubt coming back with an amazing entrance. "I wish to have my own little adventure sometime, I just know it will be magnificent!" She said as she walked down the road, wondering what things her friend might be doing. "Something totally unpredictable, definitely."

Since Pinkie and Twilight were out of the picture, the next person that came into her mind was her gal-pal Fluttershy. If she wasn't too busy, she would accompany Rarity to the Spa or go shopping for clothes.

Her house was close to, possibly right next to the Everfree forest. "How can that girl sleep in that cottage knowing that this dark and scary forest is right here? She could be scared of her own shadow for all I know." She felt bad about saying this since it was one of the most gentle, caring and mature women around here. Not to mention Fluttershy's looks can give Rarity's a run for her money.

The cottage was coming up to view. Cute, quaint and surrounded by lush green that complimented the colours of the small house. As Rarity walked up to the bridge that was built over a stream, she noticed that there were no animals running and playing around. "Strange … it's either Fluttershy had gotten them all to sleep or they're playing Hide and Seek." Rarity felt somewhat uncomfortable in the middle of all this quiet.

She had made it to the door by this point. She saw that the door was unlocked and open. Rarity pushed the door, opening it and peeped inside. "Erm … anyone home?" she made her way inside as cautiously as possible and when she had fully come through the door, she could hear the faintest of squeaking, coming from upstairs.

She gulped as she feared the worst for one of her best friends. She took a second to think and she noticed a few things. "The room is clean, no clear signs of a fight and with her being so quiet, she must be able to hear the most silent of attackers and robberies … what in blazes is going on here?" as she finished her sentence, she found the stairs. Rarity climbed upstairs, making little to absolutely no sound.

The squeaking was getting noticeably louder. The sound was loudest as she came across a door that was open slightly. "That's Fluttershy's room …" The lights in the room were turned off, the door creaked every time it moved and Rarity couldn't see anything inside.

She was ready to see the worst of things. Rarity lifted a hand to touch the knob. Slowly, she inched over to it almost touching it … then "AH!" Rarity sprang into the bedroom clenching her eyes shut and turning on the lights, "Fluttershy!" while her eyes were closed she spat out words in such an unladylike fashion. "Are you hurt!? What's go-" she lifted her eyes halfway through her sentence. Right there, in front of her two eyes were two grown women of her age very, VERY close to each other. Everyone in the room now had a noticeable bright red on their cheeks, especially the woman with long, flowing pink hair that Rarity found herself occasionally jealous of.

"Oh … my …" she couldn't find the words but her mind was working at 300%. The woman with a rainbow styled hairdo talked first, her voice was raspy from the embarrassment and of the sudden surprise. "Uhh, 'sup Rare?" she said nervously. The shy girl in her arms under the covers with her quivered behind her long hair, a bright blush still noticeable on her face.

Rarity ran her eyes up, down and all around the room, scanning the entire place and the two girls under the bed sheets. She had her mind running at high speeds trying to figure out just what has been going on in here. "Clothes scattered on the floor, the bed is messy, two naked girls' bodies drenched with sweat and messy hair, sharing one bed … could this be-?"

Fluttershy finally opened her eyes to a stunned Rarity staring at her and her partner with her eyes moving at a ridiculously fast speed. Seeing as she herself had finally calmed down, and realizing it's a close friend, maybe she could try and explain. "Rari-" "Oh my stars!" Fluttershy immediately curled back into Rainbow's arms. Rarity, on the other hand, had an enormous smile on her face. "My goodness, I did not know you two were dating!" if possible, her grin had gotten larger.

Rarity stood on her toes squealing and gawking at the pair of girls, who were still thinking of a reasonable explanation to give. "Gyaaaaaomygoshhgjkdksgifgheigdh !" Was literally all that Rarity spat out.

Once the unnecessary sounds were dying down, Rainbow took her chance to speak out. "We can explain everything! Just don't freak out too much, Fluttershy is already worried for you as it is." Fluttershy giggled at the sarcastic comment her partner had made. Rarity regained her composure, truth be told, she is about to explode with happiness that she found this mineral vein of gossip. Nevertheless, she is a lady, and ladies show grace in their actions.

"Very well, I apologize for my previous behavior just then, but you two should know I love being the first to know the events that play out regarding romance. All of our other close friends should know as well, eventually anyway."

Rainbow Dash cleared her throat, took a deep breath and looked Fluttershy in the eyes. Fluttershy did the same, this time to look at Rarity. "Can you leave us to get dressed first?" The gossip-seeker obliged. "Alright, but I want detailed information and answers. No subject changing. Is that fair?" Rainbow spoke up, "Yeah, yeah, sure but … pleeeeeaaasse get out?" Rarity turned away and walked out the door.

While out in the hallway, Rarity worked on what questions she would ask the soon-to-be couple. "Should I ask how it got to be this way? No. I'd only want the quirks of how their partnership is. I'll bet their courtship was AMAZING. Maybe they could tell me what they were doing before I arrived? No, get your mind off of the dirt young lady. Besides those kinds of questions would be very too nosy for my tastes."

Rarity thought about it, and she concluded with this thought: "At the end of the barrage of questions, I'll ask their permission to tell our friends for them if they're too embarrassed. I'll be sure to contain myself … though, if they don't like that idea, I'll bargain, maybe only one close friend? Most definitely, at least one person has to know how incredibly adorable this is!"

She had her mind set. All she had to do now was wait. The door opened sooner than Rarity thought and she was now in a room with one composed long-haired woman and her tomboyish partner. They sat on the bed while Rarity found a comfortable chair to interrogate from.

"Are you gonna ask us or are we gonna just spit it out?" Rainbow calmly asked, as if this was one of her greatest achievements. "I'll ask of course, but I want some little tidbits of information from the two of you." Keeping her posture on the seat, her voice was noticeably regal. She sat there with glittering eyes and a small smile, it would surely grow larger as this went on.

Fluttershy first looked at Rainbow Dash, and she gave her a reassuring smile, Dash smiled back and was prepared to go first with her side to the story. She was about to speak, until her partner held her hand up, going first.

Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash alternated in-between sentences from then on.

"It all started six months ago …"  
"I hadn't known Flutters felt that way about me, even before the six months."  
"I wished I had someone to call my very own."  
"She went up to me, nerves like steel and went for it."  
"I was so embarrassed , I thought I was going to faint."  
"I also hid something for her, and I thought it was a good time to show her now."  
"It was so romantic! I never felt so happy in my entire life!"  
"There were these cards I made, it sounds stupid, right?"  
"But they were the sweetest I had ever seen! And that's not all …"  
"I also built her a condensed ice sculpture of her head of the time she modeled …"  
"And there was more. She took me on a vacation for two before that confession."  
"I kinda gave her a run for her money for being so shy!"  
"We went home thinking that it could've gone better."  
"Then we knew why! We had a lot building up to this point just to walk away!"  
"So, I gave in to my frustrations and let the confession out, in the airport."  
"I told her I felt the same way since forever."  
"The crowds there cheered us on, it was so embarrassing …"  
"I felt like a whole new person."  
"We walked out of the airport holding hands. Both of our faces were bright pink!"  
"Now, we know how you can get when we tell you about details so …"  
"Our first kiss as a couple was at a party of our parents' friends."  
"Of course … they didn't know. And they still don't."  
"She took me by the arm to the balcony, to stare at the moon together."  
"The moon was beautiful then, and she was billions times that."  
"The world stopped Rarity, I didn't want it to stop."  
"It still feels like that even now, six months later."  
"When you caught us here … I froze. That was our second time doing … that."  
"We're not telling you anything about it! You've seen way too much!"  
"We apologize that we've kept this from you girls for so long."

Rarity sat there dumbfounded. She didn't even have to ask any questions. She also realized her mouth was agape for some time and she then quickly snapped back into her senses. "We were gonna tell you girls at some point, but then we kinda got lost into each other …" Rainbow said with her false courage. "When would that have been?" Rarity inquired. Fluttershy shuffled around a bit before speaking, " … Two more years from March." They both gave a nervous smile after that sentence.

"What a lucky early bird I am." Rarity said with a smirk on her face. Rainbow played with Fluttershy's hair for a bit then turned to their interrogator, "So … what do you think?" Rarity smirked. "What I think? You want to know what I think? Well …" The pair on the bed braced themselves for the worst, not knowing what Rarity might say, Rainbow Dash shielded Fluttershy as much as she could in a split-second.

"For one thing, you don't need to be sorry for holding this back. I would too if I had a girlfriend. I would also like to add that you are an adorable couple and that story was so romantic – it was almost magical!" Rainbow's ears picked up on the word "girlfriend" and immediately thought to herself "Then she's also …"

Meanwhile, Rarity kept talking. "And then there's the fact that you're almost complete opposites! I wonder if my own love story would be as interesting!" Rainbow Dash thought of her question, wary not to let her face give away her dubious intentions. Rarity had one last request to make, "Oh, may I also tell our friends of this?" Fluttershy gave her a quick response, "Please, no. Rarity we had a set time to tell you. I'll discuss it with Rainbow if we can do that earlier but truthfully, we feel like our relationship will lose its secret feeling and privacy."

Rarity pouted, it was a good point. "But, Fluttershy! You know I can't contain it just to myself! If I have one person to talk of this to, it wouldn't spread farther than that person! Oh, Please Please Please Pleeeeeeeeaaase!" Fluttershy couldn't take the puppy-eyes displayed by a professional. "Oh, alright, but only to that one person!"

Rarity was almost at the end of the line of containment, she gets to tell someone about this and there were signs that Fluttershy had some of Rainbow's courage rub off on her. Rainbow gave Fluttershy the we'll-talk-about-that-later look and turned attention to Rarity. "Rarity, you have until the rest of the day to tell one of our friends. Okay?" Sparkly-eyed, Rarity looked at the tomboyish member of the new couple, "Of course! Then nobody else until you tell the rest! Crystal clear!"

The couple on the bed sighed and looked at the fawning woman in front of them.  
She was still getting over the fact that they're together. Rainbow saw this as a golden chance. "Hey Rarity?" she called, they amazingly styled hair flipped towards them "Yeeesss?" Rainbow held in a smirk. "What's this about you being a lesbian? You mentioned having your own girlfriend, right? I didn't know you swing that way." Rarity had widened her eyes at the sentence. She didn't think that Rainbow could have picked up on that. "Uhmm … I uhhh … well." Rainbow had her cornered now, "Hey, quit stammering! The only person that can make that look adorable is my Flutterbutter!"

Rarity thought about if she told them, they would blab about it. "No! They entrusted you with one of their secrets, it's only fair that they hear one of your secrets. Now, compose yourself Rarity." She sighed and explained, "Well, I have been for quite a very long time. I only have women's and small girls' clothes in my boutique after all." Rainbow was still a bit suspicious, "Then what about all those guys you flirted with? What was that all about?" The tables had turned on Rarity now. "Oh please, those … boys? I'll bet I could be a better bodyguard with just a pair of scissors." Fluttershy giggled, "I always thought you could've, Rarity."

"As for a partner, I haven't a clue where she might be." Rarity calmly addressed. "Well that's my part in this. I do appreciate the open ears." Rainbow let out a chuckle, "Welcome, anytime."

Rarity got out of her chair and steadily walked to the door "I wish you two the best of luck, I see I've taken a little too much time off of you. So, if you'll excuse me." The new couple walked Rarity out saying their goodbyes.

Rarity walked down the path to the last place she needed to go. She thought to herself about what happened and was so happy for them, but also quite jealous. "Alright, who should I pick to tell? Pinkie's gone … somewhere, Twilight wouldn't like any visitors and Spike is an innocent little baby. That only leaves Applejack. How convenient is it that Sweet Apple Acres is where I'm headed?" Rarity thought about it more as she neared her destination. "The sun is still high up, it might not even be 5 o'clock yet. She would be out picking at her apple orchards."

She reached the entrance of the farm, thanking good fortune that she didn't wear any expensive or outstanding clothes. "Ew, ew, ew, ew, mud. This is why I wanted to come here last." Walking up to the farmhouse and barn, she saw not one person around. She decided to go looking for Applejack, "Simple, just follow the sound of wood-punching." She thought.

Finally finding that person was quite an exercise. Rarity rested, leaning on a tree, watching Applejack work. "She hasn't noticed me." But she could see what applejack was like. As she stared, her thoughts raced, "She does her work so efficiently, maybe I would bring myself to ask a favor or two. She has a tough exterior, nothing I'm too fond of." She said that but was sometimes thinking too much of those lime-green eyes of hers. "How they sparkle when I look at them … and her physique is to kill for, she flaunts what manual labour can do can't she?"

Staring and watching. That's all she did while waiting for the right moment to talk to her. "She looks angry, I wonder what's wrong. Maybe I should surprise her! Make her a little happier." Rarity thought. "I know it's not Pinkie standard, but always a worth to try."

She climbed into the branches of a nearby tree, waiting for her to come by, but she hadn't noticed the tree wasn't picked yet. Once Applejack came, she bashed the tree so its contents would spill out neatly into the baskets laid underneath. Rarity must've thought Applejack was the basket and fell on her. "AHH!"And Rarity found herself staring at the cowgirl's jewel-green eyes.

"Hiya … Rare."

**Thanks again for reading! If you have anything you want me to know, tell me right away. Please. Really. PLEASE.  
Oh yeah, as the story goes on, he parts before and after the chapters (Like this) are going to grow too. Because I'd like to think we're all friends here. :D  
P.S. I ended it like a sappy love story ... It felt amazing.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heya guys! It's been a while huh? Well, I hope not too much of a while though, I'll start to think I'm lazy. BTW, here's the new chapter. It's the exact same day, but from Applejack's point of view. Now, if my orchestra will start playing ... no? Okay. Starting from the top then ... "WAKE UP APPLEJACK!"**

(~Chapter 2~) - Just a day in business.

"Aaahhhhh ..." It just turned early sunrise now. The sky was still dark and there were stars still noticeable at the time when a certain cowgirl had scheduled to wake up. She sat up on her bed, rubbed the crust out of her eyes and looked out the window. "Early tah bed, early tah rise. Ah guess." She rose out of bed and walked into the bathroom. She washed her face with cold water and prepared herself for the most boring but fruitful day's work.

She walked back into her bedroom for her scrunchie, she saw her little sister cuddled up in the sheets of her bed snoring just like her older brother does. She put a pillow under her head and left her in peace. "No wonder Ah still call ya mah baby sister, Applebloom." She walked down to the kitchen of the farmhouse to make her own toast. "Nothin' but the basics." Adding butter to the single slice, she held it in her mouth as she walked outside, stretching.

"Applejack." A deep voice called her attention, making her turn to the side. "G'mornin' Big Mac." She noticed her big brother, already muddy and chewing on a stalk of wheat. "Did y'all see mah Stetson? Ah've been lookin' around for it since I woke up." Her brother replied with a smirk and a small "Nnnope." Applejack didn't take too lightly with that answer. "Big Mac, are ya hidin' it from me?" This time, Big Macintosh told the truth and spoke up with a proud "Eeeeyup!" She frowned at the trick that her brother played on her. "Why'd you do this tah me?" Big Mac replied, now with a stern look on his face. "Now, Applejack. Don't you raise yer voice while the family's a-sleepin'. Ah took it off'a you since y'have been slackin' on yer work." She looked at him. Knowing he was right, she just grunted and moved along. "Ah'm not done missy."

Applejack turned around annoyed and didn't look him in the eye. Big Mac had to say it now while they were alone. "Look, Ah know that you've been daydreamin' about this Miss Rarity ..." Applejack was just stuck now, she knew she was going to have this talk sooner or later. "Ah ... Ah know Big Mac , Ah'm sorry." Big Mac still had a stern look. It seems he's not done, not by a long shot. "We have to talk about this Applejack, It ain't healthy to let this fester."

Big Mac brought Applejack to the part of the orchard where the Red Delicious apple trees have grown. "Now, lookit all 'em trees Applejack, these trees were your favourite. And you an' Ah know that all them apple trees are part of the Apple Family, and it don't matter what kind they are." Applejack sighed. She always hated how her brother scolded her, but she hated the fact that he had to lengthen it. "Ah know that. And these trees still are mah favourites. What does this have tah do with mah fancyin' on Rarity?" Big Macintosh stared her in the eyes. "Ah'll be gettin' tah that. But first, I need you tah understand that this here Family can't survive without the day's work." Applejack's patience was slowly diminishing as she held on to her attitude for now. "Ah'll get to it then."

Big Mac wasn't finished. "Hold your horses there missy. When did Ah tell you Ah was done?" Mac now had a facial expression that could scare a bull. "Ah know what yer tryin', tryna run away so we can't talk. Didja want me tah git tah the point? Say so in the first place then!" Applejack shrank at how terrifying her brother can be and sat down and listened. "Yer work's been slackin' and it looks like you'd have tah work all week with no breaks! This here family needs you in tip-top shape so we could float our businesses through the winter. Not to mention Cider season's comin' up and we still don't have a quarter of as many apples as last year's batch!" Applejack dropped her jaw at the expected work she had to do. It was unbelievable. "Bu-" Applejack struggled to talk under the authority of her brother. "But nothin' little lady! And about this here crush a-yers, Ah don't think she'd go for a slacker, man or woman! So buck-up an' git on with yer work! Iffin' Ah see y'all slackin off, that'd be your own fault 'cuz you'd be pilin' that work until Ah'm certain you can't do it!"

Applejack was certain to cry, but held it in seeing as it wouldn't help. She visibly shrank in front of her big brother and to her, he was right. She was thinking too much about Rarity and it cut a bunch of time out of apple picking. "An' what'd be more? Ah'ma take yer Stetson, hide it and not give it back 'til Ah see that quota filled!" Her big brother added. "Now, if y'all can co-operate with this family, Ah'd better see a change in yer attitude!" And with that, she was sent away.

She knew where she had to go after all that lecturing. The apples that needed to be picked were in the south fields and to make the produce better by even a margin than the year before, she would have to pick some of the apples of the south-east fields. Also, she had to head to town in the afternoon to open up her stand in the Market square. The pigs need washing, the cows need milking and both need to be fed. She had also made a mental list in her head to remind herself of all of these things and that she and her dog Winona have to round-up the sheep and chase away any pests around the farm nearing sunset. She walked briskly along the endless forest that was their orchard. She walked with her eyes staring down at the ground.

Applejack started contemplating what Big Mac said, she'd always be down when she's being lectured, but this time it was different. Applejack was told not to think about something, or rather, someone. "Ah can't. Ah'm sorry Big Mac, Ah could try an' forget about Rarity, but not now. Iffin' Ah do somehow forget, it'll surely come back to me anyhow." All her words were true, unheard, but that does not mean that those words lost any trace of their honesty. How in the world could Applejack stop herself thinking about Rarity, "Ah know ..." Maybe she couldn't stop thinking of Rarity, maybe she can take her out of her mind by making herself think that she hated her. "Well she always had been snooty, persnickety, and overly-playful with the guys 'round here. Ah, don't even think she'd be like me, likin' other gals. She'd always lure 'em with that diamond smile a'hers and look at 'em with them sapphire eyes. Ah'd sure find it annoying when she'd bring up how sloppy Ah look and how mah manners aren't the best. It's like she'd been looking out for me an' after all we've been through, we've been complete opposites up 'til now. Ah'd find it hard tah see what she'd find good in me." Applejack said all that, yet her mind spoke different, parted a ways from her mouth. "A diamond smile, lips that weren't touched, saving 'em for the best occasion Ah reckon. She knows what tah do with colours, and she would be a huge help with them organisation skills and not tah mention her multi-taskin'. Ah'd also bet her eyes are real jewels, the best shade a'blue. Ah could spend eternity lookin' at 'em. Ah'd be in trouble if Ah'm not careful but, ... Ah'm not sure Ah'd want tah be careful."

She stopped for a second, recollecting on all her thoughts at that moment, then remembered something. "She'd always be lookin' fer that one gentleman. The one that'll sweep her off'a her feet, bring her to a romantic dinner an' treat her like a lady ..." She leaned on a tree, thinking that it would bear the weight slowly gaining on her shoulders. "She's always the talk of the boys 'round 'ere. She'd look at one of those Famous people out there to take her away ... take her away from me ..." Applejack bit her lip and felt something warm run down her face. She squatted at the base of the tree, still pressing her back onto it. She started sniffling, and the warmth running down her face were now recognised as tears. "Ah ... want her tah stay ... with me."

She put her hands on her knees as she curled up into a tiny ball, she swung a few times, back and forth, and once swung too hard backwards and hit her head on the trunk of the tree rather hard. An apple fell from the high branches and hit her right in the middle of her scalp. It seemed to knock her senses back into her. She picked herself up from the ground and wiped the tears away. She was still whimpering, but her controlled breathing slowly took care of it. It was a wake-up call, from her Family. "Ah have a job tah do, and nobody wants to see a whimperin' Apple. Iffin' she doesn't know mah feelings yet, Ah'll show it through mah hard work!" Applejack, now wearing a smile and looking more than happy to do more than a week's worth of work in a day, was now pumped to get the day's work done. At this, she let out a bellow. "YEEEE HAAAAW !" And quickly ran to the south field.

Nearby, Big Macintosh was right behind a tree waiting for a time to walk out and apologise to one of his younger sisters for being too harsh on her earlier. The sight of his sister getting back on her feet was a relief, and now that he wouldn't have to go through all of that, he had more time to do his own work. He looked into the sky, sighing. "It ain't even one-thirty yet, and that lil' apple has fixed herself up. Ah well, Ah'd better get started on mah duties." He walked away, occasionally looking at his little sister who was skilfully grouping up apples and wondering if she'd be alright with that Rarity girl.

Two hours afterwards, Applejack was still bashing trees with her arms and legs. By now, the whole southern fields' apples have been harvested and she had now just started working on the south-eastern fields and though she knew that her body was almost going to collapse from the work she put in to this day, she wouldn't take a break. She kept giving herself goals or checkpoints, "The next ten trees." she said, then expanding that goal to "The next fifteen trees." then her goals kept getting bigger. "Twenty ... more ... trees ... and then Ah ... can have mah break." Her breathing was heavy and her clothes were covered with streaks and marks of green and brown from the moss and mud. Her skin had a glossy look because of the sweat covering it and she had lost the scrunchie holding her hair together leaving it to become a tangle of golden strands.

She took a few moments to breathe and looked back at her work. She saw a couple of buckets filled up with a heaping pile of apples underneath every single tree as far as her eye can see. "Ah bet ... It'd only had turned two a-clock ... Wait 'til Big Mac sees the work Ah've done. He'll flip when he sees there ain't no trace of apples in these fields." She let out a heavy sigh and fell backwards, onto the ground beneath her. Applejack spent ten minutes on the ground to catch her breath. She turned her front to the ground pushing herself up. Dusting herself off, she decided that she would leave the rest of the trees in the south-eastern field for later saying "Mah limbs kinda ache, Ah'll do some other chore while they're healin'." The word "Ache" was an understatement, a person who has amazing strength, stamina and high pain tolerance would have fainted thirty trees ago. Applejack was not showing any signs of weakness, not even a slight limp.

She walked over to the pig pen, armed with a hose and some sponges. She threw a pebble at their small shelter Big Mac had built out of spare metal and scared the pigs out. She blasted water onto the pigs. They might have been so surprised they couldn't move while Applejack scrubbed each of them with soapy sponges. Before she knew it, she was done her business here. "Ah didn't expect that to go so easy." She went to the kitchen to pick up the pig feed. While walking out with it, she noticed a small note on the kitchen counter.

She fed the pigs first and then went back to that note. Picking it up, she read it out loud, "AJ, Ah already had Applebloom milk and feed the cows before Ah brought her tah school. – BM." She folded the paper up and put it in the trash. Applejack smiled and quietly laughed at the note. "Heh heh ... so he does still care fer me. That brother of mine's always a worrywart when it comes to me and Applebloom." Once she controlled her laughter, she jogged to the barn. "Winona! Front and centre!" The brown and white furred dog burst out from under a pile of hay and went to her owner. "We got work tah do, girl." She led Winona to the flock of sheep near the barn and grouped them into a huge barb-wired fence. "Good job, Winona. D'you wanna come with me tah town?" Winona barked and waved her tail side to side and licked her owner's hand as Applejack petted her. "Sounds like a yes tah me." Winona followed Applejack out to the path leading to their home. Applejack picked up one of the baskets with a heaping pile of apples to sell in the square. Since her family has a lot of history with this town, she and her family was given a stall specifically for their own use. "Winona! Go on and get there before Ah do!" Winona raced down the path that led to the town square's marketplace as she was told.

When Applejack caught up, Winona was right next to the stall playing with Roseluck who was selling bouquets of flowers. She waved to Applejack after petting Winona and setting her down to pay attention to her flowers. It only took a minute to set up the shop. From the one pile of apples she filled the whole stall and still wasn't able to see the bottom of the basket. "Seems like business is booming today." Applejack stood up to find that Lyra and BonBon were getting some money out of a bag to pay for a dozen apples. "Oh, heya! Sorry, Ah didn't notice y'all sooner." Applejack put on her clerk apron and commenced business. "As usual, it's 6 bits." Lyra took the money out of her bag and gave them to Applejack. "Alrighty." Bon Bon took this moment to quietly speak to herself out loud "This is great! I have all my ingredients for the surprise!" She forgot her girlfriend was right there and as she realized it and Applejack lifted an eyebrow and stared at her. Bon Bon turned red. "Uhhh ... ehehehe ... I said it out loud didn't I?"

Lyra picked up the apples with one hand and turned to her girlfriend. She stared at her for what Bon Bon thought was a century, but in reality it was just about eight seconds. Lyra slowly walked up to Bon Bon and leaned on her side, over her shoulder. Applejack watched as Lyra blew warm air in Bon Bon's ear causing her to slightly flinch and turn her head away. Lyra smirked at her, and moved her mouth very close to her nape, breathing. Applejack was astounded at how they could do this out in the open so easily. Bon Bon was still wearing a very bright red on her cheeks. Lyra was still next to her nape, now bringing her mouth next to Bon Bon's ear again. "Hey Bonnie, can you repeat that little thing you said right there?" Lyra said, making the sweet girl shudder. "Oh ... uhh ... well I ..." was all she could mutter out of her quivering mouth. After a moment's silence, something sparked in Bon Bon's mind and she spoke out at Lyra, but still was stuttering by the slightest bit. "Wh-hey! We're in p-public! And Applejack c-can still see us ..." They both turned to the sales-girl at her stall, her mouth was agape and her eyes didn't seem to have much moisture in them from staring so long. Lyra, who had finally stopped teasing her girlfriend, stood up straight and looked around for anyone else who was staring. A few people went back to their business the second Lyra's eyes made contact with theirs. Bon Bon had her face to the ground wearing a silly grin and a still-noticeable blush. "Ehehe... well Applejack, we'd best be on our way, I think we spent more time here than we should've. Nice to see you again AJ!" They turned and walked away, but before Applejack could lose sight of them, she heard "So... what was that surprise?" before a very quiet "N-nothing, shut up!" everything else after that was a bunch of mumbles. Applejack went back to her work and served every customer as fast as she could. She worked so fast that she broke a sweat. She thought to herself while she ran around the stall, "Geez, what did Ah do to deserve this!?" She got a little angry at the amount of work that she had to do, but got over it. A well-dressed man walked by and examined the produce. "Ugh! There's a worm in that batch!" Applejack heard him and went over to check what the fuss is about. "Excuse me sir, what seems tah be the problem?" She called for his attention and he turned around. His face was scrunched up into a frown.

The man looked sternly in Applejack's direction. "These apples are atrocious! Who is responsible for leaving this hideous display out for the world to see?!" Applejack went up to him. Looking at his attire – button-up shirt, loosened tie, slacks - he looked like a socialite. Applejack was way younger than this man, and he was only her height. "I demand I see the person responsible young lady!" He shouted, making a scene. Everyone was staring at them, what was worse, was that Applejack doesn't need this. She needed people to buy her apples now and this "gentleman" was interrupting business. "Excuse me, sir. What's wrong with them apples?" The man still acting tough, began to speak louder than what could ever be possible. "Are you, perhaps, the person in charge!? Well I have a complaint, among many other complaints." Applejack couldn't take much more of this. She was already angry enough that he is was scaring away potential customers, but he had to keep going. By the time that she thought of punching this guy repeatedly to stop him from breathing, the man stopped his rant. She looked at him, he was totally oblivious to her anger right now and he looked like he was in the right. "FURTHERMORE, I'd like you to report that to whoever is in charge of you, missy! If I were you, I'd tell him to keep the kids in their room!" And with that, he turned around and left. Applejack stood in front of her stall, looking down at the ground. It seemed like an eternity that she spent thinking, but then she snapped out of her trance when she heard footsteps coming. "Hey, sad employees scare business, you know. You have a customer to serve." It was a sweet and gentle voice. Applejack looked up to see an elderly woman. "Ah'm mighty sorry! What can Ah do ya for today?" The old woman gave her a smile. "That's more like it, young one. Half of a dozen apples for me and another for this lad behind me." A boy peeped out of behind her and disappeared as soon as he made eye-contact. "Alrighty, that'll be 4 bits, please." The woman quietly gave her the money, took the apples and walked to her next destination. "Oh!" Applejack feared another customer would lecture her and went to fix the problem "Ma'am?" Applejack slowly went up to her to see her faults again, "This ribbon was on one of these apples dear. May I keep it?" Applejack's mouth fell open. "Oh… sure."

"It was a ribbon … A RIBBON!" Applejack was going to explode, literally. The excess apples were on her back, "When that varmint comes 'round here again … Ah'm gonna… Ah'm gonna… Rrrgh!" She made it back to the farm around 4:30. Looking around, she saw more apples that needed to be picked. She sighed and put the bag of apples down beside the fence surrounding her home. "Applebloom should be home, that means—" The trees were lined with baskets. "Heh, the Apple family really sticks together." Snapping her fingers, she went to work. Her thoughts were calm while she worked, all the time thinking about how to get more money at this time and looking back over what happened today. "Business was okay, but it would have been better if that man put some glasses on. No sounds of pests around either, Winona took care of my work too. She got into the house before Ah reached the door. Ah really have to pay them mah dues at some point." Another apple tree bashed… and another… and another… and another. The man's comments were stuck in her head, and she was re-living each of her failures over and over again. She got angry again. The apples weren't just falling off the trees, they were missing the baskets. Applejack was overheating, and she could feel it too. It has just turned 5 and the sun had begun to set. She worked fast, denting some trees along her path. Once she noticed the dents, she took a little bit to think calmly, "C'mon, Applejack. That man was nothing. There are many other people like that around the world. This guy shouldn't get to you. Think about… think about… that lady, she was really nice." She stifled a smile. "Your friends, they wouldn't want to see you like this. Especially Rarity." She sighed, thinking about that girl. She quickly snapped out of it and figured she was calm enough to keep going. "Alright Applejack Apple, time to get back to it." She thought as she punched the next tree. But it was different this time. It sounded like this tree had a voice. She looked up to a really uncommon sight – in the tree, was a shaking Rarity, wobbling with her eyes closed. Applejack stood underneath her, figuring out the place that she would fall. Once Rarity slipped off of her branch, she yelled. "AHH!" and was caught by a farm-girl. At that moment, Rarity opened up her eyes. "Bright-blue jewels." Applejack thought. They were motionless, just staring into each other's eyes. Applejack spoke up eventually.

"Hiya … Rare."

**Whooooo ... I feel like I could drop dead from evrything going on. But blah, blah, blah... family and school stuff blah. I'm back into it. And it has never been better to be back, I can tell you that. Anywaaaay ... I was watching the movie again, and I was just MESMERISED at Applejack's hair. It bounces everywhere and I couldn't stop looking at it. But then ... Rarijack moment. Boom, I had skipped three heartbeats. K bye. (Oh yeah, reviews are appreciated a bunch!)**


End file.
